onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Veleno Gun
Veleno Gun, better known as Vel, is the First Mate and Doctor of the Prelude Pirates. Appearance Vel is of average height and weight for her age. Her long green hair falls down to her waist. Her eyes are the same shade of emerald green as her hair and her skin is slightly tanned. Her normal clothing is a dark green shirt with the picture of a snake on the front and a green skirt. She has a small golden locket that she wears around her neck at all times. Personality Vel is more responsible than her captain, usually keeping him from making rash decisions that cause problems for the crew as a whole. She cares deeply about Ken and worries about him more than anything else. Unlike her captain, she refuses to believe that people can change without a true sign of change, though she shares his dislike of killing. She has a great amount of pride, coming from her upbringing, and refuses to do anything that she considers beneath her, no matter how much trouble it gets her in. She is easily angered and sometimes has to treat her crew for injuries that she gives them herself. Despite this, she can be kind when she wants to be, most often with children. Abilities Vel has considerable strength, though she is far behind Ken in terms of power. She is somewhat practiced in the use of blades, but she prefers to rely on her own power. She is extremely fast, able to get close to an opponent in a matter of seconds. Devil Fruit Vel's main strength is in her Devil Fruit, the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Indian Cobra. Using the power of her fruit, she is able to change between an Indian Cobra, Indian Cobra-Human and human forms. In her animal form, she becomes small enough to sneak past people without being noticed. While in her hybrid form, she uses her long tail to restrain opponents while using her fangs to poison them. *'Serpente Mantello' - Vel wraps her tail tightly around her opponent, restraining them and slowly crushing them. Relationships Crew Ken Izumi Vel shares a special bond with Ken, mainly out of respect for him saving her. She likes to keep around him in case he needs medical help, but will leave him if he orders her to. She has great faith in his abilities, both as a captain and a musician. Sai Ito Vel still has a bit of resentment towards Sai for his actions on Kaihei, but has forgiven him for the most part. She cares about the fishman greatly and is quick to jump to his defense, though she tries her best to avoid a fight. Family Vel's parents are the king and queen of the Jadoku kingdom. She had a very good relationship with them until the day she attempto throw herself into the sea. They are currently grieving her loss in Jadoku. History Born as princess of the Jadoku kingdom, Vel lived a happy and privledged life. Despite her status, she was often left to play by herself in the palace and interested herself by reading, mostly books about animals or various medical books she found around the island. Throgh these books, she built her medical knowledge and her love of animals. On her seventh birthday, she got three presents that she would never forget. The only other thing she was ever good at was swimming, being three times a better swimmer than anyone else on the island. The first was her golden locket, given as a present by her mother and bearing the royal crest of Jadoku, which would serve to remind her of home during her long time away. The second was a book that showed all animals of the world, given to her as one of her father's presents and prompting Vel to want to see them all for herself. The final present was a devil fruit, the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Indian Cobra. That night, Vel ate the fruit as a late night snack and was shocked at what it allowed her to do. For the next seven years, Vel was tormented by her former friends until she was left alone with her books. She was able to put up with the teasing until the day they threw her book into the sea and than she just couldn't handle it any more. Desperate, she threw herself into the sea and was luckily saved by a fishing boat and sold to a circus that used Zoan users in the show. For four more years, Vel preformed for the circus until the day she met Ken and he rescued her from the circus. From that day on, she joined Ken's crew and vowed to never abandon him. Quotes "If I gave up now, I'd have to give up on his dream and mine!" "It's better to die chasing your dreams than live serving someone like him." "You think we're just going to give up the best cook we've ever had go?" Trivia *Vel's name is Italian for "Venom", a refrence to her poisonous abilities. Similarly, her attacks are all named in Italian. Related Articles [[The Lost Age of Pirates] Category:Doctors Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:First Mates Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Musicians